This invention pertains to diaphragms and more in particular to a method to predetermine the suitability of a diaphragm for use in an electrolytic cell.
It has heretofore been difficult and occasionally impossible to predetermine whether a specific diaphragm would be suitable for employment in an electrolytic cell. It is known that the diaphragm construction material should be substantially nonreactive, i.e., physically and chemically inert with the electrolyte within the electrolytic cell; however, a means to accurately predetermine the effect of the configuration and surface characteristics of a specific foraminous diaphragm on the efficiency of a cell has been generally unknown. It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a means to determine whether a diaphragm will be effective in a cell before insertion of such diaphragm into the electrolytic equipment.